


Chocolate

by legg



Series: Smut (Kuroshitsuji) [4]
Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sebastian, Ciel loves his sweets :), Demon! Sebastian, Food Kink, Food Play, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lime, M/M, Mild aftercare, NSFW, R18, Rope Bondage, Sebastian gets his ass eaten tehe, Smut, Somewhat Aftercare, rope burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: Blood-cinnamon eyes lazily looked down to their lover, thick eyelashes heavier than ever.“Quite right, as usual.”his baritone words were slurred ever so slightly,“A balanced diet is nonnegotiable; however, if this is how you plan to eat your dessert,”a heavy arm was slung across the boy’s frame, pulling him closer,“You’ll be pleased to hear that I have no objections.”short lil somethin somethin, originally posted on my kuroshitsuji blog @kkuroshit





	Chocolate

“Y-Young Master, I really must protest this–”

 _“Quiet,_ Sebastian,” the young boy was busy between his demon’s muscular milky thighs, “Servants don’t get a say in what their Masters choose to do. They sit there obediently and allow their Owner to do as they please,” his dual-colored irises flicked up to shoot a warning glance. 

Sebastian’s eyes glowed a dangerous red as his pointed teeth bit his own tongue to physically restrain him from disrespectful retaliation. 

Ciel’s eyes were glued to his butler’s ass, taking silent joy in watching his own finger move around the already flexing hole, the warm, melted chocolate contrasting against the pale snow skin of his demon. He circled his thumb around the entrance, letting it slip inside here and there, snickering quietly as he heard Sebastian hiss above him when the Phantomhive ring scraped against the sensitive flesh. Taking it off and getting some more chocolate, this time in a spoon, he commanded softly, “Angle your hips for me,”

Doing as he was told, like a good servant, Sebastian carefully moved best he could with his hands and feet tied to the bed posts. With the ropes tied to his feet being far more lose than the ones tied to his wrists (Ciel _accidentally_ knotted those a bit too tight, but Sebastian didn’t mind the red burns), he was able to plant his feet on the bed and angle his hips upwards. “Perfect,” smiled the boy, equal parts glee and evil.

Taking the spoon and saucer full of dessert, he dribbled the sweet substance into the twitching hole, placing the china bowl below the curve of Sebastian’s ass as to catch any chocolate that trickled down. The nobleman chuckled when he heard his demon’s grunt in protest, smiled wickedly when he saw his body jerk. 

The experience was…unusual for Sebastian. Assured, he had been filled many times previously by the Earl, things such as his tiny fingers, his tongue, sex toys of the sort, but none has ever managed to make the demon feel so… incredibly full. Usually he was the one to fill Ciel, not the other way around. 

Canines grit against each other as Sebastian grimaced. Smiling softly at their work, violet-cerulean eyes observed how the dessert topping overflowed the butler’s ass, chocolate messily painted everywhere from Sebastian’s balls to his cheeks. 

“Look at you, so full with something you think _unpleasant_ to the tongue,” the teasing lust-laced tone of the young human brought a displeasing pang of humiliation to the demon’s gut, “Be that as it may, _my_ tongue begs to differ…”

Visage set with determination and excitement, Ciel pulled apart Sebastian’s ass best he could, little pale hands working to spread him wide, and dipped down to swipe his pink appendage across the opening. Sebastian let out somewhat of a choked gasp, only fueling the desire fire in the Nobleman’s stomach. He pressed his tongue flat against Sebastian, dragging it every which way, the muscle alternating between kitten licks, probes, swirls and straight plunging into his butler. 

_“O-Ooh,_ m-my Lord,” the elder shakily hissed through his teeth, which were dangerously close to drawing blood from his bottom lip. _”Haaah!”_ Dark brows furrowed and long limbs strained against their confines as the boy, _quite literally,_ devoured his servant. His mouth was far more eager now, taking ultimate joy in his dessert and hearing and feeling Sebastian’s pleasure. Not only did Ciel feel every twitch, every jolt and shiver Sebastian produced, but he also felt strong thighs move beside his head as the demon above him squirmed. It was a most enjoyable endeavor indeed.

Ciel’s jaw was beginning to tire, most of the chocolate gone, when Sebastian moaned a warning _“I’m close, y-young ma–aahhn–!,”_ in a pitch far too deep and gravelly for any human. With newfound energy, the boy ignored his screaming jaw and circled the demon’s hole, sucking and licking and kissing and moaning around it, as he glanced to Sebastian above, trying to draw his orgasm out of him. The demon let his manifested body slip from his control as he neared his end, the smooth, unblemished creamy skin replacing itself with an inky, tougher looking dermis, black blunt nails now flesh-destroying talons, his beautiful face contorted with pleasure transforming as tar-tendrils consumed his face, as well as the area around them, circling and quivering, just as Sebastian was.

 _“Come for me, Sebastian,”_ was barely a whisper as Ciel sucked on his butler’s scrotum, polishing off the last of the chocolate. With an unearthly-pitched wail, Sebastian came with a growl, his teeth biting against air as he shook from the force of his orgasm. Back arched as he panted, his arms and legs straining harder than ever before against the chains and his own will. He was under order to not break free from the ropes after all, and a fine servant never disobeys. 

Ciel moans as his elder spasms around his tongue, which had wormed its way back inside Sebastian. Removing himself and sitting on his haunches, the demon’s master pumped his butler’s cock, helping him ride out his orgasm, to which Sebastian moaned gratefully. A delicate hand glided along the shaft, twisting his wrist at the head and firmly squeezing on its way down to the base, as it’s twin fondled and massaged the scrotum underneath. 

Thick, white, hot ropes of cum shot up Sebastian’s abdomen, splattering along his chest and coating Ciel’s hand. It was all so exhilarating, so completely mind-numbing, that Sebastian’s glowing red irises faded into black, empty eyes, his vision blackening similar to how the bedroom was. All Ciel could do was sit there and press gentle feather-like kisses to the demon’s chest, jaw and stomach, lapping up his cum.

“Come _back to me,_ Sebastian…. _Come back_.…” Ciel’s voice accompanied his kisses, coaxing his demon back to reality softly. _“Thaaat’s_ it, good... _Good,_ Sebastian,” praise given by the boy was rare, and Sebastian heard every word.

Slowly, the midnight mist began to fade from the room, swirling and shifting silently until it was sucked back into Sebastian, leaving the room illuminated softly by candlelight once more. The demon’s eyes faded back into their usual electric mahogany, although the panting and pathetic little whimpers never ceased. The butler’s onyx head fell limply to the side as he came back to his master. 

Smiling softly, fondness and adoration eating away at the edges of his lips, the Earl untied the knots with shaky pale fingers, catching Sebastian’s hands before they could fall lamely to the bed. He kissed each hand before setting it down gingerly on the sheets. He untied the ropes from rope-burned ankles, frowning at the red rings. 

After all limbs were unsecured, Ciel crawled up to his butler’s side, nestling himself into the demon’s naked form. “I suppose now you have different opinions on chocolate? Mm?” the youthful voice questioned.

Blood-cinnamon eyes lazily looked down to their lover, thick eyelashes heavier than ever. “Quite right, as usual.” his baritone words were slurred ever so slightly, “A balanced diet is nonnegotiable; however, if this is how you plan to eat your dessert,” a heavy arm was slung across the boy’s frame, pulling him closer, “You’ll be pleased to hear that I have no objections.”

**Author's Note:**

> yikers this was kinda nasty but :))) bloop


End file.
